Ever After
by Syscon
Summary: What happens to the females from Seattle Grace Hospital after the Finale, do they get their Happily Ever After
1. Chapter 1:That Bad

I do not own Grey's AnatomyBut I Digress

CH 1 _Christina POV_

_"_You Okay?"

"No I'm not okay! I was dumped on my wedding day!"

The warm aroma of the coffee shop sweeps past my senses and warms my soul, not that it mattered much.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad." Meredith is beginning to pity me, her voice is becoming quite flat, as she sips her Americano and stares off into the distance.

"What?" I feel a familiar irritation growing inside me. "Are you insane, it is that bad, I was about to walk down the aisle for him give my life to him and he just walked away like it was nothing..."

"But can you imagine if you actually married him and then he reviled his doubts."

"What..? humf, you just don't understand, because you have Derek, and you can take him for granted!"

"You think I take him for granted!?... I've been looking after you for the past two days, I haven't even seen Derek."

"Well it's not like your relationship is in danger, and even if it was he'd have the decency to let you know."

Her sullen silence begins to worry me.

"Wouldn't he?" My previous anger all but forgotten. "Meredith, what's wrong, did something happen?"

"He won't leave, he can't leave, he loves me more than anything, but he questions how much I love him." Her gaze on me but only for a moment, she drops her head and peers into the depth of her now cold coffee.

"Do you love him, really love him?" Her gaze still fixed on her drink, as if her answer lies somewhere deep within. "Do you?"

"Yes, it's just, I mean, the troubles with my dad, and the interns exam...it was just tough alright." I understood completely.

"Okay, that's fine, but do you really love him?"

"Yes alright."

"Then you need to go find him, tell him that and explain why you've been so cold lately."

I could see the hurt in her eyes, she's troubled, caught up in her emotion, a tear begins to run down her face and fall into her drink

"Go already."

"But what about you?"

"I'll be alright." No I wouldn't but my relationship was over, hers was just beginning. "Just go."

"No." Ugh, she's being difficult.

"You need to go and fix this, it may not be your fault, it may not be his fault, it may not be anyone's fault, that's not the point. The point is that something beautiful is broken and it needs to be fixed, before it's to late."

A smile begins to form on her face.

Thanks Christina."

_As I watch her walk away, I think of what to do next. What was once a mocha in front of me is no more. I could get a refill, but to what gain, to what point. No I need something else, something fun. I'll call Izze._


	2. Chapter 2:yet to be titled

I DO NOT OWN GREY'S ANATOMY, BUT I DIGRESS

CH 2 _Izzie POV_

The phone rings, once twice, I'm just staring at it, five, six, I pick it up.

"Hello?"

"What's you're take on karaoke?"

"Christina?"

"What's you're take on karaoke?"

"Um, a fun bachlorette party, a good thing to do drunk, a bad way to get over a hangover or jet-lag... why?"

"Lets go, you me and um Callie."

"No, not Callie!" I can't go with her she' knows about me and George.

"Ok fine, just you and me, two single girls out to get drunk, maybe meet some guys but thats not important."

"Alright, when?"

"Now!"

"But it's only nine in the morning..."

"Oh well I'll pick you up at eight then, until then I'm off to by a sexy dress..."

Dead air, I think she hung up. Oh well she seems perky. At least she seems to be over her wedding disaster... kind of.

I open my closet only o find that too am without an outfit. It's been so long since I've gone out. Well I'll go shopping then, I've nothing better to do.

**X X X**

The cold outside air feels good against my face, it's soothing. The bench at the bus stop is still warm, damn, I just missed the bus. Across the street a couple is holding hands and laughing, thats what I want, I wish I could be like that, I would give anything. I feel tears welling up and running down my face, I almost don't see the bus. wiping my eyes I hand the driver my fare, cheer up I'll have fun tonight.


End file.
